lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Tollensia
The Kingdom of Tollensia is a large Frankish Kingdom located in western Thedas within the continent of Europe where its capital city of Tollensia is one of the real powers of western Thedas. The Kingdom of Tollensia borders the Republic of Dresdan to the south, the Kingdom of Frisia and Empire of Metrovingion to the west, and the Kingdom of Ostrenlia and Empire of Gilneas to the east while to the north the Mountain of Gion blocks their kingdom from borders. The Kingdom of Tollensia is utterly dominated by the Franks of whom constitute a near complete homogeonous population, and outside of this population of Franks there exists a small population of Vandals of whom did enter the region during the Great Migration. The Kingdom of Tollensia would be converted to Christianity following the work of Mathew the Apostle and in this conversion there Christianity would become organized within the Fraticelli Church of Tollensia which rose as a branch of the overall Fraticelli Church of Bretonia. The religious breakdown of the nation became less homogenous following several influences with the first being the rise of the Baptise Church of Metrovingian gaining followers, and the second being the rising power of the Empire of Gilneas and their Dragonoph Temple gaining followers. The Kingdom of Tollensia would become the site of the Tollensia Coup where in the members of House Courtet launched a coup against the ruling House Rouzet but failed to kill the entire family due to the intervention of Napolean Metrovingia of whom couldn't allow his beloved Victoria Rouzet to be killed causing him to have his personal guard protect her against his own people who were helping House Courtet. Following the coup of House Courtet the Empire of Metrovingia would begin to move to incorperate the Kingdom into the empire but this would become delayed by the rise of hostilities between Metrovingia and the Empire of Carolingion. Geography Political Geography The Kingdom of Tollensia borders the Republic of Dresdan to the south, the Kingdom of Frisia and Empire of Metrovingia to the west, and the Kingdom of Ostrenlia and Empire of Gilneas to the east while to the north the Mountain of Gion blocks their kingdom from borders. The Kingdom of Tollensia is technically divided from all of these nations by large rivers and it is only the Republic of Dresdan that it actually shares a natural non-water border with. History Early History Metrovingian Influence Following the coup of House Courtet the Empire of Metrovingia would begin to move to incorperate the Kingdom into the empire but this would become delayed by the rise of hostilities between Metrovingia and the Empire of Carolingion. Government Demographics Ethncity The Kingdom of Tollensia is utterly dominated by the Franks of whom constitute a near complete homogeonous population, and outside of this population of Franks there exists a small population of Vandals of whom did enter the region during the Great Migration. Religion The Kingdom of Tollensia would be converted to Christianity following the work of Mathew the Apostle and in this conversion there Christianity would become organized within the Fraticelli Church of Tollensia which rose as a branch of the overall Fraticelli Church of Bretonia. The religious breakdown of the nation became less homogenous following several influences with the first being the rise of the Baptise Church of Metrovingian gaining followers, and the second being the rising power of the Empire of Gilneas and their Dragonoph Temple gaining followers. Christianity Breakdown Following the rise of Pepin Courtet as the King of Tollensia he had a dramatic increase on the followers of the Baptist Church but while this growth was great among the commoners it was almost complete among the nobility as officially the only accepted branch of Christianity allowed for the nobles was the Baptist Church. Population Population Centers Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms